Birth of the Phoenix
by Foxterra
Summary: She never chose to be a Green Lantern, yet the ring found her worthy. She had a way out of the hero life, but it wasn't her choice. This time Ashlyn is going to fight to keep her new powers with everything she has. The world better watch out because there's a new hero on the scene and her name's Phoenix and she will rise.
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes the Boom

**Birth of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Summary: She never chose to be a Green Lantern, yet the ring found her worthy. She had a way out of the hero life, but it wasn't her choice. This time Ashlyn is going to fight to keep her new powers with everything she has. The world better watch out because there's a new hero on the scene and her name's Phoenix and she will rise.**

**Chapter One: Here Comes the Boom**

The underground fighting ring was created in the image of the amphitheater in Rome. The pit was dug deeper into the earth with benches carved out and lavished with soft pillows and cushions to keep the powerful and blood thirsty guests comfortable while they watch a blood bath unfold beneath them. Even higher was the fighting galas bar and seating for meals consisting of expensive lobster and steak.

The crowd cheering heightened the blood lust emitting from the pit. The man was large, almost larger than Bane with a buzz cut of blond hair. A black domino mask shielded the identity of the large fighter much like many patrons of the fight wore masks to shield their identities. The smaller man was painfully thin like he could be blown over by a strong gust of wind.

The two were on opposite ends of the fighting spectrum, Robin still couldn't understand how they allowed such a pair to fight one another. Standing above the rich patrons Robin continued to watch the unbalanced match. Eyes widening in shock when it was the small statured man who won the fight and not the bulky man. Around the new Boy Wonder the crowd cheered. Seeming to be happy that the unassuming man had won.

Robin watched the smaller man threw his arms open rousing more cheering from the crowd. Robing turned around and walked past the guards waving the pass that he was given before opening the door and closed it. The waiting room was lavished with leather furniture sitting in front of a flat screen that was hooked up to view the match in a more privet setting. Past the small sitting area was a door that led to a changing room outfitting with enough medical supplies to put a fighter back into the ring.

Opening the door Robin blinked seeing Ashlyn's black to him skin and all as she was pulling down her tank top.

"Oh, um sorry Ashlyn." Robin muttered covering his eyes not expecting her to still be changing.

"It's okay." Ashlyn answered tugging down the tank top, "How did the match go?"

"Tiny Tim won," Robin answered letting Ashlyn walk out of the changing room, "and for once someone named Tiny Tim is really Tiny Tim."

"Somehow that's not really comforting." Ashlyn grumbled as she began to wrap her hands in white gauze.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lyn." Robin said using his own special nickname for her. No one was allowed to call her Lyn, not even Nightwing was allowed to call her Lyn. It was his own, something that he only got to use. "You're the daughter of a Talon, you can kick all their asses."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and grabbed her light blue mask and slipped it over her face, "Wish me luck, Jay."

"Don't die." Robin whispered watching Ashlyn walk out of the room, "Please don't die."

"_Everyone linked up?"_

"_Yup."_

"_You know it."_

"_About time."_

"_Good, Ashlyn can you here us?"_

"_Loudly."_

Ashlyn exhaled sharply feeling the tension slowly rise. This was never the reason she agreed to come back to the Team. To suddenly find herself thrown back into a mission where she was supposed to be a Meta-human strapped for cash. This undercover assignment was the worst undercover assignment ever. Ashlyn glanced as Benny Blunder was gurney past her, broken and bloody Ashlyn vaguely wondered if this ten million prize pot was worth going up against a possible Block Buster formula user.

"_Remember,"_ Aqualad's voice echoed across Ashlyn's mind as she was dragged out to the center of the pit, _"you're goal is to get to the undergrounds fighting champion. The Justice League needs a sample of his blood."_

"_Really?"_ Ashlyn thought, _"I thought I was supposed to do the tango."_

"_The rest of the Team is waiting to step in if needed. Miss Martian will maintain the mind link to assist. And please be careful Ashlyn."_ Aqualad finished knowing that he was dealing with a new Ashlyn now and not Zane the Green Lantern who was reserved and kept most of her mouthy comments to herself. This new Ashlyn would take some getting used to.

"…and the final contender of the game coming in at five foot five, one hundred and eighty pounds of all mutant muscle Sorrel!"

**Young Justice: Phoenix**

"STAR Labs is missing several shipments of Block Buster Venom." Batman said getting straight to the point. "Soon after underground fighting matches have cropped up all dealing with fighters with mutant genetics."

"So mostly from the villain crowd then." Robin spoke up, "I mean who else would willing fight just for the high that they get?"

"The winner of each tournament gets ten million dollars." Batman deadpanned.

"So who's going to be the one to go undercover?" Artemis asked.

"**Recognize Wonder Woman 0-3. Zane B-04."**

Wonder Woman and Ashlyn walked through the Zeta Tube Wonder Woman in her costume and Ashlyn in dark gray knee length sweat pants and a dark blue tank top. A duffle bag slung over Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Ashlyn has the requirements to be a part of the underground fight." Batman explained as Wonder Woman and Ashlyn walked to the group. "She will be in the fights with Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, and Artemis there as assistance, the rest of the Team will be in the background if this mission goes south. It will take all of you to get out. Any questions?"

Tempest raised his hand, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you were the Green Lantern. Wouldn't it be better if someone like Superboy or Aqualad be the one to enter the tournament?"

Ashlyn stepped past Nightwing and Robin and grabbed a fistful of the Atlantean's bright blue costume and lifted the dark haired man, "Notice I'm not wearing my sparkly bracelets. I don't need bracelets to punch holes through walls or rip apart a phone book." Ashlyn gently set Tempest back down to the ground.

"Superboy's Kryptonian DNA would be picked up the moment he submitted a blood sample," Batman explained, "Aqualad is going to be leading the missions with Nightwing as his second and speed isn't going to help Kid Flash if he can't even hurt the opponent."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nightwing asked looking at Ashlyn.

"I'm ready." Ashlyn answered.

**Young Justice: Phoenix**

"Now the match between Megara and Sorrel will begin in three minutes all last minute betting will be taken now." The announcer's voice filtered through the speakers as Ashlyn and another girl walked to the edge of the pit. Ashlyn wasn't able to hide the wince as she stepped in some sort of goo that wasn't a joke prop from Wally. The other girl, Megara, was lean with shocking yellow hair pulled back in the same manner Ashlyn had her hair pulled back. Megara was wearing bright blue shorts, a white tank top and white domino mask, a stark contrast to Ashlyn own black domino mask, black sweat pants and dark gray sleeveless top.

"The betting is now close, the match will begin in five…four…three…two…one."

As soon as the horn sounded Megara disappeared. Ashlyn blinked scanning the area in front of her. There were too many hearts beating and people breathing and cheering to get an accurate pinpoint of the other girl. Suddenly Ashlyn was pitched forward sliding along the ground taking a layer of skin off her shoulder, crouching Ashlyn winced hearing the cheering kick up a notch. Megara disappeared again. Ashlyn scrambled up and back until her back hit the wall only to fly forward again, this time she managed to land on her hand and spring up from the tumble.

Megara was gone again leaving Ashlyn standing in the center of the pit with an obnoxiously loud crowd demanding Ashlyn's head on a platter. Closing her eyes Ashlyn breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, forcing the crowds noise to dim as she exhaled. Her heartbeat slowed letting the calm rhythm pick out the right heartbeat. Curling her hand into a fist Ashlyn spun her fist slamming into Megara's face as the girl floated up from the ground behind Ashlyn. Megara went flying slamming into the pits wall and collapsed onto the ground.

The crowd was silent for a second before a mixture of cheers and booing filled the air. Ashlyn couldn't afford to care, her shoulder was trying to heal with bits of dirt and other particles of things she didn't want to think about still embedded in the tender skin. Walking through the double door Ashlyn sidestepped the bouncers that jogged into the pit to gather the unconscious body of the density shifter. At the end of the tunnel was Robin and Nightwing both looking worried.

"I take it the odds weren't in my favor?" Ashlyn asked as Nightwing and Robin escorted Ashlyn back to the VIP room.

"Not exactly," Nightwing said.

"You managed to piss of a few, including Megara's backers." Robin answered, "But that match was surprisingly easy."

"The first round always is." Ashlyn answered now cradling her arm tightly to her chest. Her skin bright red with the beginning of an infection. It was times like this that Ashlyn hated her regenerative abilities, she couldn't count the number of times that Diana had to reopen an injury to get it cleaned while she was training at Themyscria.

"Right, let's get that wound cleaned up and we can leave for the night." Nightwing said leading Ashlyn to the bathroom where the first aid kit was already waiting. Nightwing closed the door leaving Robin outside waiting. "Can you take your shirt off?" Nightwing asked.

"Is that an invitation?" Ashlyn asked removing her mask and leaned against the sink.

"Not at the moment." Nightwing said removing his own mask. Dick smirking at Ashlyn before digging through the red bag to pull out a pair of scissors, "We're going to have to re-open the burn to get it cleaned." Dick muttered carefully peeling away the top and inspecting Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Let's just get it over with." Ashlyn said gripping the sink behind her to stead herself and her nerves. Dick tried to make the job as painless as possible as he scrubbed her shoulder to get the dirt and other particles off of Ashlyn's shoulder. The ointment caused Ashlyn to yelp as Dick applied the goop generously before placing gauze and wrapped the shoulder using an ACE bandage wrap.

"There." Dick muttered placing a metal clip onto the fabric to keep it in place. "We're done." Dick stepped back watching as Ashlyn turned her head and opened her eyes, "See? Wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Ashlyn sighed rubbing the back of her neck, "You didn't get punched twice by a girl who can walk through solid objects."

Robin knocked on the door before opening it part way and stuck his hand through it, "Change of clothes."

"Thanks," Ashlyn said grabbing the change of clothes and gently closed the door. Turning around Ashlyn watched Dick throw away the wrappers and close the first aid kit. Not even paying attention how the jeans fit him, nope not at all. Ashlyn wasn't even aware of how tight of a shirt he was wearing as well, none so ever even if it was her favorite color of royal blue.

"You going to change?" Dick asked turning to see Ashlyn's eyes raking over him.

"You going to leave?" Ashlyn retorted.

"Do you want me to?" Dick asked stepping closer to Ashlyn watching her hold the clothes to her chest. Ashlyn didn't say anything as he stepped closer to Ashlyn as she stepped back her back hitting the bathroom door.

"Are you two about to have sex in there?" Robin's muffled voice demanded through the door.

"Go meet Superboy," Dick ordered not looking away from Ashlyn as he stepped even closer, "we'll be there soon."

Ashlyn could hear Robin muttering under his breath before walking out of VIP room. "Come here often?" Ashlyn asked unable to stop the smirk from forming.

"First time." Dick answered grinning as well. It didn't take long for the two to start laughing. "I missed that." Dick said once he calmed down, "Us laughing like this."

"I'm not going anywhere soon," Ashlyn pointed out with a soft smile, "I'd like to keep doing this more."

Dick gently traced Ashlyn's face before kissing her forehead, "I'll let you change." He maneuvered Ashlyn around until she was no longer leaning against the door and opened it, not at all surprised to see that Robin was sprawled out on the couch and fiddling with his sunglasses.

Ashlyn waited until Dick closed the door behind him before she began to fan herself, she could still feel his body close to hers. Changing out of her fighting gear and into a stripped t-shirt and blue jeans she stepped out surprised to see that Jayson was still waiting. Grinning Ashlyn slipped on her domino mask and walked out of the VIP room.

**Surprise! Bet you didn't expect to see this. The time period that this chapter starts is two years later, simply because the first two years is Ashlyn recovering and to be honest it's mostly Ashlyn moping around the house driving Zatanna and her parents insane while doing so. I may post a one shot about it but meh *shrugs shoulders***

**So here's the deal. Imagine that you get to stand in front of Ashlyn and you get to ask one question...or few what would you ask her? Do that and I'll answer your question in a chapter. How does that sound? Sound like fun? I hope it sounds like fun.**

**So thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Last Round

**Birth of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Chapter Two: Last Round**

"Good morning Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn jumped and yelped at the same time when a pair of wide hands slapped her back and sore shoulder. She groaned and slammed her head back onto the cafeteria table, the fights were getting harder and harder. She was climbing up the ranks and gaining fewer and fewer supporters because of her unwillingness to kill and how quickly she ended her fights.

"Be nice," Zatanna chided giving a pointed glare at Colby, "she had a rough night."

"Oh yeah," Colby grinned sitting down across from Ashlyn and Zatanna pulling out his tablet and connected to his personal Wi-Fi, "she's blowing up for the underdogs but the high rollers hate her guts." Colby turned to tablet around showing the board that specialized in underground fighting. "You sure you want to go up against Tiny Tim Ash?"

"I have to." Ashlyn grumbled, "We need a blood sample and the only way to get close to him is to fight my way to the final round."

"At the risk of your own life," Colby pointed out linking his fingers behind his light brown hair, "yeah that sounds like a fun way to get back into the hero game."

"I'll admit this mission isn't one of the best ways to get back into the game." Ashlyn sighed picking her head up, "However talking about our after school activity is one thing that we should stop doing…now."

"So…" Colby drawled looking between Zatanna and Ashlyn as a few of his football team mates and friends sat down, "How about them Cowboys?"

"You cannot be serious." Ashlyn demanded picking her head back up to stare at the blond, "The Cowboys? Really?"

"Oh sorry Miss Patriot." Colby answered holding his hands up, "Forgive me for actually being a Texan."

"If you were a true Texan then you would be rooting for the Texans and not the Cowboys." Jeremy, the schools star quarter back spoke up.

"Oh shut up and eat your damn pizza," Colby retorted glaring at his friend.

**Young Justice: Phoenix**

"Well aren't you a pretty bird," Bruiser smirked looking Ashlyn up and down eyeing the skin tight jeans, a bright red top hidden underneath a mini leather jacket, "if you survive this match I may just let you be my new bed ornament."

Ashlyn stared at Bruiser as the meaning behind his statement slowly sunk in. She wasn't dumb, she knew that there were people out in the world that was sexist and even across the galaxy there were aliens that believed that females were the weaker sex, but she never found herself at the receiving end of the sexism. Being a Green Lantern at the time helped somewhat.

Rather than retort to the jab, Ashlyn lashed out the heel of her boot slamming into Bruisers side fracturing a rib. She followed through with the palm of her hand breaking his nose, the large man howled in pain as people began to cheer, seeing the girl finally draw blood in a match that was sure to be drawn out. Ashlyn watched Bruiser clutch his nose cursing through a bloody nose and fractured rib, she would have laughed if she was insane enough to antagonize an already pissed off mammoth look-a-like.

"You bitch," Bruiser growled turning a crazed eyes toward the brunette, "I swear I'm going to kick your ass."

"_Like that's an original threat."_ Ashlyn thought wirily.

"_Just make sure to make this match last as long as you can."_ Aqualad's voice filtered through her mind, _"We need to give Batgirl, Robin, and Miss Martian time to search Tiny Tim's office."_

"_Got it,"_ Ashlyn responded, _"I need the brownie points from this crowd if I want to stand a chance in the next round."_ Ashlyn grunted as Bruiser managed to get up and land a punch making stars dance in her eyes. She hit the ground keeping enough wit to roll out of the steel toed boot and quickly stood up.

She ducked the next swipe slipping around so she was standing behind Bruiser. Blood and fists flew through the air as Ashlyn continued to bob and weave Bruiser attacks. Knowing that the angrier he got the more mistakes he would make making it easier to take him down, when the time was right that was.

"_Ashlyn, end it now."_ Aqualad ordered.

Ashlyn darted forward leaping up and wrapped her legs around Bruiser's neck using her momentum to send him to the ground in a massive heap. Ashlyn stayed on her knees breathing heavily as the crowd cheered for finally getting the bloodshed that they had wanted from Ashlyn since her first fight.

"ATTENTION BETTERS," an automated female voice filtered through the speakers, "THERE WILL BE A THIRTY MINUTE BREAK BEFORE THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGING. BETTING WILL BEGIN AT THIS TIME AND END FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE FINAL MATCH. THANK YOU."

Ashlyn didn't realize how tired she was until she was led out of the pit by Superboy and Nightwing. She let them lead her back to the VIP room they were given and promptly passed out on the couch.

"Think she's going to be okay in time for the final match?" Superboy asked Nightwing watching the other teen kneel down next to Ashlyn and gently brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"We just need to let her rest that's all." Nightwing answered.

**Young Justice: Phoenix**

The problem of fighting two fights almost back to back was that one of the opponents was going to become sluggish. An advantage to the other but still a problem just the same situation that Ashlyn disliked being in. Oh sure, with her Talon DNA she could last a little bit longer than she normally would have been. It didn't help that she fought with a Green Lantern ring for three years depending on her mind's imagination and the strength of her will and not her physical strength.

So it was no surprise to her that when the bell sounded Tiny Tim managed to land a solid punch that knocked her onto her back. The air rushing out of her lungs causing black dots to dance across her vision. With barely enough time to roll back onto her feet Ashlyn found herself on the defensive instead of on the offensive.

Superboy could tell that Nightwing did not like having to watch Ashlyn fight against Tiny Tim alone. The guy managed to kill every single person he went up against in a matter of seconds, not before dragging the fight out to please the blood thirsty crowd. Which begs the question that has been on everybody's mind since the first match: how did he do it? There wasn't any hints of poisoning or the Block Buster Venom like Batman suspected. None of it explained how Tiny Tim was doing it nor how Nightwing could show both not liking Ashlyn fighting alone but not doing anything about it.

"How do you do it?" Superboy asked softly making sure that only he and Nightwing heard the conversation over the sound of cheering.

"Do what?" Nightwing answered his arms cross and staring at the match intently grinding his jaw when Ashlyn took a particularly hard hit to the stomach.

"Remain calm when your girlfriend is going up against a guy that could kill her and unable to intervene?" Superboy elaborated.

"We knew each other since we were eleven." Nightwing answered, "Don't let what happened at the Watchtower fool you into thinking that she can't take a beating."

Back in the pit, Ashlyn dodged another punch dancing away from Tiny Tim. She felt the shift in the air before everything grayed and blurred. Everything around her slowed down, even herself. She felt like she was walking through swamp muck unable to block the punch that sent her crashing into the wall of the pit.

"Like that little trick?" Tiny Tim asked walking over to Ashlyn and delivered a shift kick to her rips hearing a pop followed by a pain filled yelp. "Not even the strongest man in the world can escape from that."

"I didn't know you fought Superman." Ashlyn gasped spitting a glop of blood onto the dirt floor and wiped away the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Tell me; did you cry like a little bitch when he kicked your ass?"

Tiny Tim snarled grabbing Ashlyn by the scruff of her jacket and pulled her off the ground. Ashlyn lashed out her foot connecting with Tiny Tim's jaw. The force of the blow cause Tiny Tim to release Ashlyn and stumble back dazed from the attack. Ashlyn charged forward delivering sharp blows to his kidneys, diaphragm, and to the center of his chest. Using the opportunity of Tiny Tim lower to the ground than his normal six foot ten, Ashlyn swung up one arm wrapping underneath Tiny Tim's arm and another wrapped around his neck.

Realizing that he was being put into an unusual choke hold, Tiny Tim stood up and back peddled to the nearest wall, slamming Ashlyn into the dirt. Ashlyn clung tighter knowing that she would have to hold on for fifteen seconds before Tiny Tim finally passed out. Blood rushed through her ears making it hard to hear anything other than her own thoughts and the thoughts of her teammates. All yelling their encouragements. Eventually Tiny Tim collapsed leaving Ashlyn standing and struggling to breathe through the broken rib.

It wasn't until smoke pellets were going off around her did Ashlyn realize that the escape plan was being put into effect. Nightwing was beside her instantly carefully wrapping an arm around Ashlyn's waist and helped her walk out of the pit while Superboy picked up Tiny Tim.

"Is he dead?" Aqualad demanded once Superboy, Nightwing, and Ashlyn finally met up at the Bio Ship.

"Sort of?" Ashlyn gasped watching as Robin and Batgirl tied Tiny Tim up securely before hobbling over to the man and pressed two fingers underneath his jaw line. Hearing his gasp awake before being knocking out with the drugs that Robin was more than happy to stick into him. "Can we not do that again?" Ashlyn asked.

**Young Justice: Phoenix**

"Three ribs that had to be re-broken just so that they can heal properly, a mild concussion and a few lacerations that were already healing when I began my examination." Martian Manhunter explained to Ashlyn as Nightwing walked into the Cave's medical room, "You can leave as long as there's someone at your home to wake you up every three hours."

"I can do that," Nightwing volunteered watching Ashlyn sit up and pull down her t-shirt, wincing as the fabric clung to her wrapped torso.

Martian Manhunter nodded turning back to Ashlyn, "Come to the Hall of Justice tomorrow for a further examination."

"Thanks J'onn," Ashlyn said sliding off the examination table, "I'll be there."

**Young Justice: Phoenix**

"How are you feeling?"

Dick and Ashlyn were lounging in the Wayne Manor media room the _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ had finished playing and the return menu had popped back up. The two were just lying on the large couch wrapped up in a soft blanket.

Ashlyn shifted tilting her head back to look at Dick's profile, "Ribs still hurt but other than that I'm doing okay. You?"

"I'm doing good, very good." Dick answered carefully wrapping his arm around Ashlyn's waist tighter being mindful of her still tender ribs. "Now that you're back."

"Oh, you better be careful," Ashlyn warned nuzzling her nose against Dick's jaw, "keep talking like that and I'm going to get all hot and bothered."

Dick grinned wickedly as his hands ghosted over Ashlyn's side underneath his t-shirt that he let her borrow. The brunette began to squirm biting her lower lip knowing that there was a chance that someone from the Bat Family could come walking in any second. Most likely the hyper active second Boy Wonder that had a penchant for things like this.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The doors to the media room burst open and in bound Jason causing Ashlyn and Dick to jump.

"You two need better timing." Jason said sitting down on the other end of the couch and shoved a fork full of pie into his greedy mouth.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes leaning forward to flick Jason's ear, "You need to know when to not talk…is that apple pie?"

"Yes?" Jason asked looking at Dick who was shaking his head. When it came to apple pie everything else flew out the window. "Alfred made some."

"Alfred made apple pie?" Ashlyn asked staring at the plate with hunger in her eyes.

"Indeed I did." Alfred Pennyworth said wheeling in a cart with the apple pie and three pieces already plated. "I am aware that this is your favorite treat." Alfred handed Ashlyn and Dick their own plates watching as Ashlyn and Dick predictably fell into their snack.

Ashlyn hummed in appreciation for the hot flakey pie crust and the tart apple pieces and a hint of vanilla that made Alfred's apple pie heaven on earth, "I'm sorry Dick, but I'm leaving you for Alfred."

Jason laughed as Dick choked on his bite and struggled to clear his throat, just as Bruce walked in seeing his first adopted son choking and his second laughing.

"I'm honored that you care enough." Alfred answered handing Bruce his own slice of pie.

"Dude your face," Jason continued to laugh ignoring the sour look at Dick was shooting him.

"Do I even want to know?" Bruce asked looking at Ashlyn.

"Not really." Ashlyn answered finishing off her pie slice.

**Yay another chapter...I have no idea what to do next except this!**

"That was so cool!" Wonder Girl cheered as she Phoenix and Batgirl finally walked away from the once hostage situation. Everyone had gotten out without a scratch, well except for one of the hostage takers that had the unfortunate event of dealing with Wonder Girl.

**And that's all I can think of at the current moment so yup. I'll just leave it here...**


End file.
